


Winter Story

by kumo_is_kumo



Series: Kumo's 2016 Christmas Drabbles [1]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 16:38:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10032635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumo_is_kumo/pseuds/kumo_is_kumo
Summary: Winter has come and Kibum thinks what the reason why he has always loved winter is. As he glances to his boyfriend sitting beside him, he gets the answer almost immediately.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted under Asianfanfics: https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1203327/

Written based on the song of: Girls' Generation TTS – Winter Story

 

 

 

**A/N1:** Don't expect too much because this is just a drabble heheh.

 

 

 

 

 

**_Warmth that transfer to my fingertips_ **

**_Your gaze that looks only at me_ **

**_Like a white sweater, it warmly_ **

**_Embraced me_ **

 

Kibum shudders as he sits by himself on the bench. The wood is freezing but he still plants his butt down on it. It’s going to take quite a time until his date will be coming. That shortie is running late again. Doesn’t he know that Kibum is freezing here?

His fingers are trembling and the funny thing is that Kibum forgets to bring his gloves just to get onto the last bus of the night. Now, his pretty fingers are freezing, poor babies.

“Stupid, idiot, dumb dino.” He grumbles under his breath, as it puffs into a smoke from the cold temperature. He can’t believe that his boyfriend is late again for their date.

He is going to kick him and hit him and pinch him and kiss him—wait what?

Kibum huffs in annoyance. Violence and his boyfriend don’t go along.

His boyfriend is… the cutest and fluffiest puppy man ever.

 

A sudden thud against his back hits him and almost knocks his breathe out of him. Kibum grunts.

“Jonghyun, you –”

Long coat wraps around him and Kibum feels his boyfriend slips to sit behind him, also pushing him to slide forward on the frozen bench. Thighs that are not his are places on each side of his own legs.

“I’m sorry I’m late.” Jonghyun mutters into his ear before giving him a quick kiss on his cheek.

Kibum huffs, but the blush on his cheeks doesn’t lie. He stays still, unmoving.

“Again. You are late again. Don’t you know how long I have been waiting here and the worst part is that I forgot my gloves?”

Jonghyun chuckles, his melodic voice ringing like the best music into Kibum’s ear.

“I’m sorry, love. There was just something I really needed to do.”

“What is it?”

“Later. For now, it’s my job to keep you warm.”

Kibum gets enveloped in the warmest embrace he always loves and it really feels like he belongs there. Warm hands get a gentle grip on each of his hands before intertwining their fingers tightly.

He feels the coldness is going away and everything feels warm, very warm. From his back, to his shoulder, even down to his fingertips. Jonghyun has always made such a perfect warmer.

“I’m cold.” He murmurs, nose sniffling.

Jonghyun puts his chin on his shoulder and looks at him with his round brown eyes.

“I know. Let’s get you warm before going.”

Kibum nods his head, unable to hold back a smile that creeps up onto his lips as he stares longer into those mesmerizing eyes.

 

**_In the streets, the lights that contain the season_ **

**_My heart is beating in excitement_ **

**_Winter that has come quickly is like you_ **

 

As soon as he gets warmer, they get up and walk along the night street. With fingers still tightly intertwined with each other, Kibum walks side by side with his boyfriend, their shoulder pressed close.

The street blinks from the various colors of lights; red, yellow, white, gold, silver, everything.

Kibum has always liked winter. It’s pretty and it’s nice and it’s cheerful.

He has always looked forward for winter to come sooner. How he wishes everyday is winter so that he can feel happy every day, too.

But then; Jonghyun came.

He came like a sudden winter, being his favorite in each day.

 

Kibum shudders from the sudden gush of wind and Jonghyun glances at him, asking whether he is okay or not. He nods and gets a handsome grin.

He feels his heart is beating in excitement.

 

**_You came to me at the end of a tiring day_ **

**_It’s so warm_ **

**_Like a child waiting for the first snow_ **

**_It snows on top of my uplifted heart_ **

 

Jonghyun might be his favorite season, but he is like a fresh gush of wind.

Kibum can always lean on him about everything. Jonghyun always knows what to do. He can be whining all the time, directly or through the phone calls or even through long text messages, but Jonghyun will always come to him to embrace him into his arms, whispering how proud he is of him, how he has done his best.

In the end, he curls into the embrace and nods his head, all whining and annoyance forgotten in a second. Kibum would always curl into Jonghyun’s chest and appreciate his warmth.

It’s so warm.

Jonghyun has always known what to do or what to say that will make him happy and feel better.

 

**_Suddenly, white snow falls_ **

**_It embraces the frozen streets_ **

**_It resembles you, who found my cold heart_ **

 

“Ah.” Jonghyun lets out a surprised sound and Kibum blinks.

His boyfriend holds out a hand and something colored in white falls into his opened palm.

Kibum’s eyes widen before a smile graces his mouth.

“It’s the first snow!” He exclaims in excitement, head tilted up as he watches the white snow falls down all over the street.

“Stop jumping. I don’t want you to slip, Kibum.”

Kibum stops jumping up and down and simply watches the fallen snow, slowly covering the lamp posts, the roofs, the street, and even his head.

“It’s so pretty!” He laughs in excitement, because he has always loved snow.

“Indeed pretty.” Jonghyun says, while staring at him with a smile.

 

**_Fooled by familiarity, don’t change_ **

**_I’ll make a promise for this returning season_ **

**_With you, in the next winter, I’ll be with you_ **

 

“We have encountered first snow for the continuous two years.” Jonghyun wraps an arm around his shoulder and Kibum hums while thinking that yes, they indeed have seen two versions of first snow.

“Do you think we will get to see the third?” Kibum asks, snuggling close to his boyfriend.

Jonghyun hums.

“We might; if you still spend your winter with me next time.”

Kibum glances at him.

“In the next winter and the next and the next, I will be spending my winter with you.”

Jonghyun graces him a happy smile.

 

**_In this big world that is changing Baby_ **

**_My unchanging wish is you_ **

 

“What do you want for Christmas this year, love?” Jonghyun cuddles him as they sit on the booth inside the café, sipping onto their hot chocolate.

Kibum taps his chin, thinking.

“I remember you said about that new coat,” Jonghyun says again, trying to rack his brain for better memory, “or that new shoes. You have worn those for so long, it’s time for new ones. Or maybe –”

He stops when Kibum glances at him with sharp eyes.

“All I want is only to have dinner at home and be with you.”

Jonghyun blinks before a chuckle escapes his mouth. He pats Kibum on his head, nodding to his wish.

“Your wish is my command, love.”

 

**_Resting place just for me at the end of a tiring day_ **

**_It’s so cozy_ **

**_You resemble the white snow piling_ **

**_You, who is sparkling above the sky, come to me_ **

 

As they get back onto Jonghyun’s apartment, Kibum folds his knees up to his chest and leans back onto his boyfriend’s chest. With the twinkling Christmas tree by the corner of the room, they are cuddled up on the couch with blanket around them and the special Christmas show playing on the television.

Jonghyun watches with a laugh on each funny moment, sometimes pausing to steal a kiss from his lips. Kibum pouts at that, puckering his mouth out to get a proper kiss, and not only a slight peck.

Curled up in Jonghyun’s embrace like this, Kibum feels like flying. He feels so cozy. He can just stay here forever.

 

Kibum glances at the window and stares off at the snow still falling down onto the ground. The snow is white, it looks so cold and freezing, but then again he realizes why he loves winter so much. He has always gotten gifts and cuddles from his parents when he was still little.

He likes winter even more after he met Jonghyun; because he has always gotten gifts and cuddles and kisses from him. He has always gotten warm hugs or teasing tickles.

 

“Love, are you asleep?” Jonghyun hugs him close.

“No.”

“Do you want to sleep?”

“Can we just kiss?” Kibum proposes and Jonghyun laughs at that, his voice echoing all over his apartment.

 

 

 

 

 

Kibum realizes then why he has always loved winter.

Because Jonghyun resembles winter and that simply means that his boyfriend is something, or someone, he loves the most.

 

 


End file.
